Broken Bough
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Riley Matthews Friar is a stay at home mom who is married to Lucas Friar, a successful lawyer. But there are lies and secrets that lie beneath this family, and out of the many, only one comes back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

**_Broken Bough_**

Lucas opened the refrigerator and took out a cold water bottle. He sat down on a wooden stool and took out his phone, while he scrolled down through various e-mails, he stumbled on a case file that Greg-his best friend sent him. Lucas zoomed into the picture and was able to read:

 _Evan Walters convicted of voluntary manslaughter, for one of the worst cases in the state of New York is up for parole. Two years ago Walters was the most wanted man in state's history for murdering up to four women, one of them being his wife. Hence, why he was the prime suspect. The evidence necessary to try Walters for the murder of the four young woman proves bogus. The D.A's office decided to settle for what it could prove in a court of law. No mention of Walters being the primary suspect in the presume death of the four young woman was ever made at his trial. Hence the lesser manslaughter conviction which will be held on the 17th of January._

"Hey, babe," Riley said to Lucas. She slumped her hands over his shoulders while bringing him in for a kiss. "You're home early."

"Surprised?"

"Daddy!" their four year old chimed, running towards him.

Lucas scooped up his kid as if he weighed like a feather - which he did. "Look at ya. You've grown an inch over the week."

Aiden kissed his dad's forehead and hugged him.

"Why are you home so early?" Riley probed.

"The Hapstall case is turning into a nightmare. The judge denied our plane today."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well then. Does this mean I get you for the weekend?" Lucas beamed at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I wish I could say yes," her lips thinned and she pulled from him.

"Don't be angry at me."

"I'm not," she said almost immediately. "I just haven't seen you all week."

"I know. I miss you and I miss Aiden - "

"Then cancel," she constructed, holding onto the least bit of hope. "We can stay home and sit by the fire with Aiden. The three of us watching his favorite cartoons."

He smiled.

"Please?"

"Riley you know if I could, I would," he finished. "I'm not even leaving today in the first place."

She placed her head on his chest.

"I leave in two days."

She wished it could be longer, why not two months? Or better yet, two years. "Good."

He laughed and embraced her. "God, you look awful," he advised in a playful manner.

Riley chuckled, "Yeah. Well, you can't blame me. I am taking care of your kid."

" _Our_ kid. And I told you we can hire a nanny but you didn't want to."

"Motherhood is a choice, Lucas. I wanna live it to it's fullest."

"Okay," he raised his hands in surrender, signaling his pride in his devoted wife. "But we all miss you at the firm."

She laughed, "Tell Kevin I still miss him, for me?"

He stared at her suspiciously before raising a questioning eyebrow, "Should I be jealous?"

"Jealous?"

He placed his hands on either hip and licked his lips. Beckoning for her to answer.

Riley couldn't bear her laughter, "I don't think you should be jealous of a married man who's expecting."

"He's expecting?"

She nodded, "Kevin's my friend. You," she emphasized by caressing his cheek, "Are my husband. Don't you forget that."

"No ma'am," he clarified as their lips met.

"And I hope you don't mind..."

"Mind what?"

"Maya and Josh are coming over tonight."

He shook his head, "That's fine by me."

"But...we do have a few hours before they get here," she winked.

He bit his lip, "Shower?"

"Shower."

 **.:.**

"Yay," Riley said, once she opened the door to both Maya and Josh. "You brought the wine."

The blonde - who wore a cashmere sweater and ripped jeans - rolled her eyes and hugged her. "You don't drink wine."

"Shh, I just wanna sound cool," Riley said in between their embrace.

Just then Lucas turned the corner and came face to face with Josh.

Josh - who was about to hug his niece - completely disregarded her after seeing him - and gave him the hug instead.

"Well, that felt nice," she confirmed, sarcastically.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right?" Josh beamed a wink at her.

"No, not at all."

They walked outside to the patio and Maya intentionally tried to trip Lucas along the way, leaving everyone but Lucas to laugh.

 **.:.:.**

They sat on the patio in the cold night and laughed as Josh struggled to open the champagne. "You know. Farkle and Smackle haven't been coming to our little get together's. Where are they?

"Farkle's on a business trip. I guess Minkus International will be doing more than just technology."

"Oh, I heard about that," Maya chimed in. "I heard he's making phones now."

"Really?" Riley asked. "You know how great that would be."

"That'd be really great. But he's still working on it. As of Smackle, I don't really know where she is. Probably in Italy."

"Why would she be in Italy?" Josh asked as he placed his phone in his jean pocket.

"Promoting her newest client. I always thought that Maya would be the one to pursue an artistic career. Like singing."

Maya looked at Riley and laughed, "When I was fourteen. But I'm glad I chose art over singing. Honestly, the kids at our old school are more well-mannered than we ever were."

"That's because they're afraid of you," Lucas advised.

"So, Riley. When are we gonna eat?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and took one last sip of her drink. Juice had never tasted better in her life. "Maya's gonna help me with that."

"But-"

"I made lasagna-"

"Say no more," the blonde followed after Riley and ignored Lucas' and Josh's laughs.

 **.:.**

"It's so beautiful," Maya said as she took out the well-cooked food from the oven. "There's nothing like it."

"Maya," Riley said in a serious tone, which alerted her. "I have to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

The brunette walked towards the cabinet on the far end of the kitchen. Maya didn't know why Riley was so worried, she couldn't see when Riley brought her hand in to take out what was in there but when Riley turned around, Maya gasped.

In her hands were a pregnancy test.

"I've been feeling nauseous for a couple of days. It didn't occur to me until after Lucas and I were having sex in the shower. Maya-"

Lucas walked in the kitchen and thanks to Riley's quick reflexes, he didn't see the object in her hand. "Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"It didn't befall on us, but do you need help?"

She chuckled at his formality and shook her head. "I think we got it."

He nodded and walked back out the same way he came in.

She let out a sigh.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Because he's working on an important case. He's only gonna be home for a few more days before he lives and if I tell him..."

"He'll want to stay," Maya continued. "How long will he be gone for?"

"One week?"

"So he won't find out until next month."

She nodded, "But then I'm sure it'll upset him. I really want him to do this case, he's almost one hundred percent sure he'll win."

Maya placed her hands on either side of Riley's shoulders, "When he wins, which he will, he'll come home and you'll tell him. I guarantee you he will not be mad you waited so long to tell him. I promise."

That was exactly what Riley needed to hear, Maya's encouraging words. "Okay."

"Now. Let's just enjoy this precious meal we'll have together."

"You're right."

"But oh my Gosh," she squealed as her eyes glistened. They both jumped up and down for a few seconds before they returned to normal. "Maybe Smackle could be her Godmother."

"We're already assuming it's gender. I like it. I'm glad you wanted me to be Aiden's Godmother. I love him with all my heart."

"And I love you even more for that."

"You're crying," Maya said as her eyes glistened even more. She truly loved how Riley blessed her with more of her in the world. Aiden looked like Lucas but had Riley's personality.

 **.:.:.**

After their meal was finished Josh and Maya left. Riley had a good time, she loved how every once in a while they would get together and just talk. They reminisced about the past that brought great nostalgia. As she stood on her upstairs balcony and overlooked the stars, Riley tried to picture a vivid image of the day she would tell Lucas she's pregnant. But before she could dive into deep thought, a strong pair of hands wrapped around her petite waist. He placed his chin on the crook of her neck and took in her scent.

"Is this a new perfume I smell?"

She chuckled, "Do you like it-?"

"Love it." The Texan turned her around so their eyes can meet. "But I love you more."

"And I love you."

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Let's go somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's get out of here," he spoke.

"I don't under-"

"We haven't gotten some _us_ time in one year, Riley. Let's go somewhere, anywhere. Italy, Rome, Hawaii, Cancun, Bora Bora, Argentina? It's up to you. I don't care where, as long as I'm with you."

Riley sighed, "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Aiden-"

"He'll stay with Maya," seeing she wasn't convinced, Lucas kissed her. "C'mon it's not like it's gonna be permanent. I just want you."

"You got me," she smiled.

"What do you say?"

"I'll think about it, I promise. But there's one, in particular, you forgot about?"

"What was it?"

"Paris."

"Ah," he remembered. "Bonjour, Riley. Peut-être que vous et moi serons à Paris ensemble."

She smiled. The love they had for each other was evident, her happy place was with him and their son. As long as they remained a family, Riley had it all. "Paris it is."

They walked back in their room and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. But then again that exactly what they needed before hell broke loose.

 **.:.:.**

 **Writers Note: Not really sure if I will continue this story due to the lack of mystery this fandom provides. And with the cancellation of GMW, most readers will want to read another genre. But those of you who chose to read this. Please review. I guess this is sort of like a teaser. If this story gets a decent amount of reviews who want this to continue, I will gladly start writing the other chapters.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers Note: I am speechless. Thank you guys so much for the kind, loving, supportive reviews. I am truly amazed by them. I started planning this story during the last days of November and I told myself to PUBLISH this one. I believe this story has potential and there will be twists and turns coming your way. Pay attention to every detail. Also, the italicized words are flashbacks.**

 **Broken Bough**

"Morning," Riley said as she kissed her husband's bare shoulder. She then walked towards their counter and sat down on the stool, the view in front of her was quite admirable as Lucas was clothed in his gray sweats and no shirt. "I can definitely get used to this."

He chuckled, "Well take advantage. You only have one more day until I leave."

"Don't even remind me."

Lucas placed a glass cup in front of Riley and served her juice. He pushed the glass towards her and against the white marble. He winked and then returned to the eggs on the stove. "Didn't mean too."

"So...what does my secure Western Hero have planned for us today?"

"First, we're eating. The rest is for you to find out. Is Aiden up?"

"He'll be down in a minute. C'mon, tell me."

"Not telling."

"And why not?"

"Because knowing it's a surprise will make it more enjoyable."

"I don't like surprises."

"I think I know that. But, we are full of those."

Riley smiled, _just you wait._

Aiden ran into the kitchen with a smile from ear to ear. "I just went to the potty."

"Did you wash your hands?" Riley questioned.

He sighed and turned his back on them, "I'll be right back," he whined.

"Okay, how about this? We'll compromise."

"Compromise?"

He nodded. "I'll tell you one thing we're doing today if you don't go out with makeup."

She shook her head no.

"You're gorgeous without it," Lucas informed. "Please, for me?"

"I'll think about it."

 **.:.**

Riley and Aiden waited patiently for Lucas to place the food in front of them. She liked watching Lucas cook, especially when he didn't have a shirt on. She turned to look at Aiden, the most beautiful thing in her heart and she felt like she was looking at a younger Lucas. Her beautiful family.

"Bon appetit," Lucas said as he placed their plates on the counter.

Aiden clapped his hands, "Pancake shaped like smiley face."

Riley smiled. "Lucky."

"I was talking to Farkle earlier today," Lucas informed ignoring the cutest look on Riley's face, even though he enjoyed the one-second look.

"About?" she asked as she sliced her pancakes.

"Said he has a surprise for us. I really hope it's not another gift basket for Aiden. It took months to get that kid to sleep."

She laughed, "It was cute."

"Farkle also said the gift should arrive soon-" the front door rang, "Maybe that's it."

He walked towards the door and Riley followed. Once the door was opened a man in a tuxedo stared back at them. "Lucas and Riley Friar?"

"Yeah?" they said in unison.

"Farkle Minkus, head of Minkus International, wanted me to deliver this," the man handed Lucas the package. "Have a good day."

"Thank you. Same to you too."

 **.:.:.**

"What do you think it us?" Riley asked as she stared at the package.

"Don't know, but there's a letter," he picked up the letter and stared at Riley. _"The phones that lay within the package have been designed, developed and marketed by me. Oh, yeah and my company. They have also been tested, we just need public opinions. These have been distributed to my fellow friends and of course, you guys. We will give you one month to use them and by March 4th we will want your opinions on them. Don't break them and keep them away from Aiden."_

"Well. I guess Farkle's the plug. I have been needing an extra phone."

"For?"

"...None of your concern," she smiled. "C'mon. Open the box."

Lucas opened the box and took out the phones. "They're called _Euphoria_."

"Nice. I like it." The box that contained the phones looked almost very similar to the I Phones. But they did have their differences. "Do you think-?"

Lucas phone rang from behind him and he walked towards it. He looked at the caller then looked back at Riley, "I'll be right back."

She nodded not thinking much of it since she was obsessed with the phone in front of her. "Oh Mylanta, it's weightless. Hey, Lucas. I found the ON button."

 **.:.**

Minutes passed before Lucas walked back inside the kitchen, gloomy.

"Is something wrong?" Riley asked.

He clenched his jaw and looked at the counter instead of her eyes. "Marc called."

"Your boss?"

He nodded, "He wants me to take this case. It will only take three days."

"...before you leave for another week..." Tears grew in her eyes as she walked up the stairs and to her room. Lucas decided to follow. "I've had enough of this already. You always promise to stay, but you leave. You promise to come back, but then you never do."

Lucas wafted his phone to their bed and walked towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders for comfort.

"Just pack up your things and go."

He would've followed Riley but he didn't have anything to say.

"And only come back when you're going to stay," she finished.

 **.:.:.**

 _Riley observed the man a few tables ahead of her. He was a handsome, with a chiseled jaw, green eyes, and a well-built figure. She wanted to talk to him but she was never great at starting a conversation._

 _"Keep staring and your eyes will fall off," Brandon, her best friend advised. He's noticed Riley's stares for a couple of minutes but didn't question her until he couldn't see her blink._

 _"But he's so hot. I mean look at him..." Just then Lucas flashed a smile and Brandon could've sworn he'd seen Riley's eyes shape into hearts, she almost looked like the heart eye emoji used in phones._

 _"I've seen plenty, trust me. Just stand up and go talk to him."_

 _"He looks busy," Riley informed. And she wasn't lying. He seemed to be the center of attention at their table. Everyone wanted to talk to him._

 _"Your choice."_

 **.:.**

 _Hours passed and Riley never got a chance to talk to him. So she stood there looking over the balcony just outside the penthouse, the view in front of her was flabbergasting. A fresh wind blew against her and she has to tuck her hair behind her ears to prevent it from hitting her face._

 _"Beautiful isn't it," a man said as he joined her._

 _Riley jerked her head to her right only to see the man she'd been crushing on. He looked even better up close and personal. "Clearly."_

 _She was surprised but her words didn't sound like that at all._

 _"Of course. Although it doesn't compare to the one I'm staring at," his eyes were on her's and Riley smiled._

 _"I guess he's a flirt," she blushed.  
_

 _"Well, just stating the truth. Simple as that."_

 _She bit her lips and returned her gaze to the scenery in front of them. "I once knew a friend who could paint cityscapes on a canvas like this."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I unfriend liars," Riley informed with bitterness in her words._

 _"Interesting."_

 _"Is that not what you do?"_

 _"I haven't been lied to in a couple of years," Lucas said._

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"Because they know what I'm capable of."_

 _A sudden spark ran through Riley's body. She was intrigued by the man that stood beside her, he was handsome, lean, mysterious...the perfect man. "Riley by the way."_

 _"Lucas."_

 _She extended her hand, but Lucas waved it off and instead placed his hands on either side of her cheeks. Pulling her into a passionate kiss._

 **.:.:.**

 **Writers Note: Thank you guys so much for reading. I was truly astonished when I got so many notifications for this story. I've been hesitant in posting because I was going to publish another story prior to this, but I decided I should wait. I'm not really sure what I should do. I've had so many ideas and I've been thinking about writing a sequel to one of my old fics, just debating whether I should start writing. _The Truth Behind the White Lies,_ in case you're wondering. If you don't know what that one is, I highly encourage you to read it. Sometime in August or September, I told you guys I would be postponing _Young & Beautiful_, I don't know if you guys are still interested since it's been a couple months but let me know in the review section. **

**P.S I advise you to be patient with my updating schedule since I don't have every chapter including every single detail planned out like I did with _Dark of Dawn_ , updates will be at random. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Bough**

"So the fucker just left?" Maya found herself asking Riley after hearing what had happened. She was currently talking to her best friend through the phone while cleaning her apartment.

"Maya don't call him that. Your other names work best. But yeah, he ended up leaving. And now...now I have a messy kid to clean up after." Riley said this as she squatted down to clean Aiden's mess.

"You didn't tell him you were pregnant, right?"

"Of course not. I just...I want to tell him when I know he's going to stay. As of now, he's constantly leaving town. I can't even remember the last time we did anything besides sex and eat breakfast."

Maya cringed. "That's not good."

"I know. I'm just really disappointed in him."

"Riley and disappointment don't mix well. Look, tell you what, maybe we can have a girls night? I'll bring the popcorn, you'll provide the wine and we'll watch Friends. Does that sound like a deal?"

Riley smiled and walked towards the sink. "I've never heard of anything better in my life. Be here at 8:00?"

"That'll do. I'll see you then. Bye."

 **.:.**

"Evan Walters serving 10 to 15 years for the murders of Viola Hiscox, Rean Wonder, Savannah Wyoming, Deborah Moan, and his own wife Kate Jenning Walters. Let the record show you've requested to address the parole board. You may begin."

Lucas sat in front of Evan and next to other people that would make a decision in his future. His eyes were fixated on the papers in front of the murderer merely because he couldn't stop thinking of Riley. His problems were her problems and she wasn't happy with the problem. He promised to stay and just a day later he had to leave. The disappointment and hurt in her eyes baffled him and he couldn't focus.

Before other thoughts could come at Lucas, a man in front of him stood up, "Thank you, sir. I started a teaching program while I was...in there, and I taught a lot of prisoners to read and write. It changed me. Even though I got to see the true evil of nature in there, I realized that was the type of evil I wanted to be away from. I am a changed man and when I was sentenced I was apoplectic. I'm not gonna lie about what I've done, because I know it was horrible. Horrible doesn't even describe it, there's no word for the mistake I made, for the outcome of my mistake. But as I stand here, staring at all of you, I am a changed man. That to me was all I needed. I've been in the Prison Correctional System for two years now, haven't been in trouble, haven't hurt anyone. I hope this proves I have changed. Thank you and thank you for your time."

As he slumped back into his seat, Lucas' eyes finally met his. He couldn't help but look at the man. His eyes widened. Lucas could recognize him anywhere, he sat upright and looked at the papers in front of him. Nearly clenching his jaw, Lucas managed to utter a word through gritted teeth. "Pardon."

All eyes were on Lucas and so was Evan's. "Don't be fooled by deception," he looked at the people next to him. "Did he forget to mention just hours before his wife was found dead, Evan here, or at least that's what he goes by now, got into a fist fight?" the peopled looked at Evan then back at Lucas. "And to make matters worse, he fought a minor. He didn't like the way the kid was staring at his wife, so he hit him a few times."

The room was quiet and Lucas was the only one speaking. Everything about Evan was evil, and he could not be trusted.

"And to volatile the situation...the kid was found dead. That wasn't brought up in any of his reports because there's was no evidence found at the scene, but in the guys' phone, there was an unsent message that described the man. Here's the message sent by the minor," Lucas handed the piece of paper that contained the messages to the people next to him. "Also mentions the tattoo Evan here has on his right hand."

"Mr. Walters. As you can see I'm sure you're aware to be granted parole in the state of New York in a couple of years. We will pick this up again in four to five years, this will be a unanimous vote."

 **.:.:.**

Riley turned off her phone before she could jump in the shower. She picked up the new phone Farkle gave her and connected her music to the speakers placed around the house. In the passed hours she managed to download a couple of apps and figure out how to control the phone. It turned out it was quite simple and enjoyable. Riley found herself mentally giving Farkle an A+ for his good work. She took off her towel and pressed play on the button on her phone.

Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?  
Who's gonna rock you when the sun won't let you sleep?  
Who's waking up to drive you home when you're drunk and all alone?  
Who's gonna walk you through the dark side of the morning?

It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)

It ain't me  
(The Bowery, whiskey neat, grateful, I'm so grateful)  
It ain't me

 **.:.**

Lucas had been trying to call Riley for the past thirty minutes. He called the house and he called her phone many times. Nothing and no one answered. Part of him was relieved Evan wasn't released, but part of him wanted Riley to know. At the end he decided not to worry her. She was probably sleeping anyway.

 **.:..:.**

 **Writers Note: I didn't forget about you guys. If not I've been thinking about my readers even more. I have been working with another writer and we have decided to write a story together. I came up with the idea in June of 2016 and now we're just writing it. The story will be published in her account.** **Probably in the summer, maybe. I don't know. She is in charge of that.** **So s/o to Friartale. It's my story, I planned it and she perfected it. She will be doing most of the writing I am just telling her what she should add. Sort of like a project. This isn't a good chapter. And I know, but a new character was revealed. He is the antagonist of the story. I know it's been over a month since I've updated but the next chapter should be coming in a few weeks. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers Note: I am so sorry I took so long. I guess "the next chapter should be next week" was a HUMONGOUS lie. I haven't updated since March. I am so truly sorry. It's just that…*squeals in excitement* I have this new story I'v been working on since April. Some chapters have been written but I am still writing some of them and there is some planning I have to do. What do you think? Should I publish it? Now I'm not ready to give ya'll hints, but it's gonna be good. Originally, that story was supposed to come out next year around this time, but I just couldn't wait. I have some stories in mind that I have been meaning to write, but just don't have the time. I don't know if I should publish it during Halloween time because the story I'm working on falls in the _By Malice Through Agony and_ _Her Mistake His Obsession_ spectrum _._ More will be revealed once this story is finished, which honestly, shouldn't be that long from now. Maybe like five or less chapters from now [which aren't even planned nor thought out through]. You guys will tell me if I should release it during October or sooner than that so I can make another for Halloween. There are some ideas in mind. After all, that is my favorite holiday. Then next year, hopefully, during March - July I will be publishing a new story. Maybe a reboot to _Prior: A Reyton Story_ and _Young & Beautiful. _So if you guys thought that I completely disappeared and don't care about my lovelies anymore then you are WRONGO! I have been dedicated to making you guys happy. So if those stories don't flop w/ low reads and low reviews then you guys are getting a whole bunch of stories from me.**

* * *

 **Broken Bough**

Riley checked the time on her phone and read 6:30 pm. She set it down and sighed but just before she did a knock on the door grasped her attention. Gently setting her feet down on the white carpet and slipping her bare feet into her slippers, she stood up and walked towards the front door.

She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door before her eyes met a pair brown ones. It didn't take long before she realized the man was injured and looked as if he'd been woken up from the dead.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he leaned on her walls for support.

"My car crashed into a tree just a few blocks from here. I was making a turn when I must've hit something," he advised. "I don't mean to interrupt I was just hoping I can use your phone?"

"Oh, sure. That'd be fine. Wait out here." She closed the door slightly and ran towards the kitchen where the home phone was located. She watched as Aiden drew on a piece of paper and smiled once he saw her. "Hi, baby."

"Hi momma, look…" he brought up the paper he was drawing on and pointed to what seemed to be them standing in front of their house.

"I love it, baby," she grabbed the home phone. "Keep working on it, I'll be right back."

Riley walked back to the front door and towards the man. She hadn't taken the time to really focus on him but he was handsome. Besides the scratches and his gaunt features, Riley was sure Maya would be drooling over him, especially with the bulging veins under the skin in his arms.

"Thank you so much," his hands brushed against hers when he took the phone from her. He made the call to what seemed to be a tow truck and a friend. Riley waited until he finished so she can take back the phone.

"My friend will be back in at least 5 hours from now, but thank you for letting me borrow your phone. I appreciate it." He handed it back to her but as soon as he turned his back on Riley she instantly knew what she had to do. "Hey," she called out and watched as he turned around. "Why don't you come in?"

"Are you sure? I really don't wanna interrupt anything."

"No, don't worry about it. I can use the company."

He smiled and approached her.

Riley knew Lucas wouldn't exactly like this but as she would always tell him: "It's the right thing to do no matter how badly you don't want to do it."

"Momma," Aiden called out from the kitchen.

"You have a son?" the man asked as he turned in the direction he heard the voice come from.

Riley nodded, "His name is Aiden. Would you like anything? A glass of water? Soda? A band-aid?"

He laughed, "The band-aid and a glass of water."

"Make yourself at home." She came back a minute and a half later only to see that he had taken off his jacket to reveal his chiseled muscles. He played with the scratch on his shoulder and grimaced at the pain it radiated.

"Don't touch it," she advised. "It can get infected."

"I can't help myself."

Riley pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit while she took the chair next to him. Once he sat down Riley pulled out the first aid kit with the diclofenac gel and a band-aid.

"Where are you from?" she asked trying to start a conversation while she spread the gel over his wound.

"I'm from Texas, originally. Came all the way here to visit my sister."

"You know I always figured most Texans would have an accent," Riley said as she placed the large band-aid on his scratch. "My husband didn't have one."

"Husband?"

She nodded, "He's on a business trip right now with the firm. He's Lawyer."

"And he's from Texas?"

"He is," Riley said as she packed the kit. "Would you like anything to eat? We have some chicken, a salad…?"

"I'm all right, thank you though. I was just wondering if I can wash up?"

"Yeah, sure. I can lend you a spare shirt…from my husband of course."

He nodded.

"The bathroom is down the hall, third door on your left," she advised as he stood. Riley sauntered towards her room which wasn't too far and walked into Lucas' closet. She pulled out a random shirt and walked into her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, horrible mistake. She looked as if sleep was her enemy.

With the eye bags, the red eyes, and the crusty hair she looked as if she was 40. She silently cursed to herself. How could she embarrass herself without even realizing it?

"Hey, Riley, how do you turn this thing on?"

She walked towards him with the shirt in her hand and a spare towel in the other. As soon as she reached the bathroom she could see he was struggling to turn the shower head on.

"Here," he stepped back and watched as she twisted the knob. "It's difficult, believe me. The first time we moved in here I didn't shower for at least two days because I didn't know how to work this." When she turned around she could see that his eyes quickly trailed up to meet hers. As if he was fixated on something in her back. Was it a stain? It couldn't. She was sure she put on a clean shirt this morning.

The shower head shortly released the warm water and Riley walked out.

On her way towards the living room, another knock on the door distracted her from her thoughts. She sighed.

"Maya?" the opening of the door revealed a blonde with a box of popcorn in her hands. "You're here an hour early."

"I know, isn't that great?" She closed the door behind her and watched as Maya placed the box on the kitchen table. "On my way here I was thinking we could watch You Get Me it's on Netflix and I heard good things about…"

Her words would've continued but they trailed off when the guy Riley had let in earlier walked out the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

He quickly took to note that the blonde was examining him. "There's no shirt…"

"Oh," Riley said realizing the shirt she was supposed to give him was in her hand. "I'm sorry."

He took the shirt and smiled at the blonde.

"My name is Maya," she extended her arm.

"Evan Walters," he advised as his hands shook hers. "Nice to meet you."

A few seconds later, when he was back in the bathroom, Maya's eyes darted to Riley. "If he's a stripper I'm gonna…"

"What? No. His car broke down and he wanted to use my home phone to call somebody," Riley explained.

"That doesn't clarify why he walked out of your bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, which by the way you can see his bulge and it is -"

"You know I've always wondered how Josh would react if he knew you as well as I did. I'm simply doing good deeds."

"Seems like the universe is in your favor," Maya smiled. "Well, I guess he's third wheeling tonight."

"Yeah, I guess so."

 **.:.:.**

 **Writers Note: There was a major plot twist in this chapter. I don't know if you'll get it but re-read the story then you'll probably understand what nightmare just walked in through Riley's door. The whole "secret that comes back to haunt them" thing is about something that happened in the past. And there will be flashbacks that will come here and there. I gave you guys very subtle hints, if you guys get them ya'll are definitely getting s/o. I never gave up on this story especially because I had it for a while, I just never got the chance to really think most of it** **through. So at the end of this story on the last chapter, you will get the first sort of summary about my new story [which is still untitled - unfortunately]. There you guys will tell me if your intrigued. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


End file.
